Her protector
by Marykim20
Summary: Eren comforts Historia after she agreed to inherit the Beast Titan on the meeting with Kiyomi. Oneshot.


**Her protector**

"This is the third process. Zeke will pass down the Beast Titan to the one with royal blood. And the one with royal blood must use the remainder of their 13 years… to bear as many children as possible."

Kiyomi Azumabito's speech was followed by dead silence. The participants of the meeting instantly realized what the Asian woman's words meant. The Queen had to sacrifice a normal and happy life in order for them to have a chance to stand against the world outside the walls. All of them lowered their eyes, afraid to see the face of their Queen, who realized what fate she had to accept. Historia Reiss was to live a short life, producing children every year, only to be eaten by her eldest kid when they have turned 13. An awful, painful and wasted life.

Historia closed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts. She felt she started trembling, but she couldn't show it during the meeting. What to do? She couldn't refuse, could she? The destiny of her people was fully in her hands now.

She sighed and opened her eyes. Everyone was sitting with their heads hung, avoiding to look the Queen in the eye. Everyone, but _him_. Eren Yeager was looking straight at her. She couldn't read his emotion behind this stare, however, she would say it was worry, anger, and determination; he was furious, but he expecting her answer first.

Historia knew he wouldn't like it. But what could she do? They had no choice.

"All right." She said as much calmly as she could. "I will agree to inherit the Beast Titan. So long as the rumbling is necessary to our continued existence."

More silence followed, only to be broken by the sound of the chair moving. Everyone's eyes fell on Eren as he stood up and barely restraining himself from shouting muttered the words that took the Queen and everyone else aback.

"Historia, if it means we'll only be allowed to live after having our walls broken, our land trampled, and our children bred and killed like livestock, I will absolutely not accept Zeke Yeager's plan." Everyone stared at Eren in shock. He was never a passive member in anything; people were used to his outbursts during the meetings and official events. However, now they were hosting a potentially strong ally, it was very rude to act this way. "It is dangerous to entrust our fate to the maintenance of the Rumbling. Wouldn't it be the best course of action for us to use all the time we have left to consider every option possible?"

Some whispers were heard as Eren sat down, but he paid no attention. The anger reflected on his face didn't go unnoticed by Hange, who examined his expression closely. She didn't say anything, but the look on her face was revealing her astonishment. Eren was deep in thought, but that was not a pleasant matter on his mind. The shifter stared into the space in front of him, and even Mikasa, who was sitting beside him dared not to ask what was wrong with him.

Finally, Eren lifted his gaze and stared right at Historia.

She lost it the moment their eyes met. His full of determination and anger eyes were focused on her, but even behind this dead glare of his, she saw something warm directed at her. He was protecting her. He was the only one who was protecting her.

Tears came to her eyes, her lips trembled, but she dared not to cry. Eren's gaze softened as he saw her react like this. Silently, he was saying to her it was going to be all right, and she understood this.

"Yes, it is not time to rush to a decision yet. And we will continue to help mediate between you and Zeke Yeager." Kiyomi broke the silence, defusing the unpleasant situation.

Historia broke the eye contact with Eren and distracted herself on the discussion once again. She felt his gaze on her for the whole meeting after that.

* * *

Historia walked down the corridor towards her chamber, escorted by two guards. She was trying to cope with emotions boiling inside and walk normally, but her body was letting her down by trembling. Her steps were uneven and she even almost stumbled several times. She acted as if it was nothing though. She had to get to her chamber, that's all.

"You can leave me for now." The Queen said to the guards as they approached her chambers. The two saluted and bowed to her, taking their leave afterward.

Historia watched them depart and when they disappeared from her sight, she sighed in relief and entered her room.

As soon as she was inside, hidden from the curious eyes of the people in the palace, she let herself break down. With her back pressed firmly against the door, she cried her grief out, although silently, so that no one could suspect what distress their Queen was in.

In a few minutes, after Historia calmed down a bit, she slowly made her way across the room and stood to look out the large window, the very one she had stood by after reading Ymir's letter. The sun beautifully lit the white stone the palace was made of, the leaves on the trees were lightly trembling under the warm summer wind, and the southern sky had no clouds at all. The world was beautiful, Mikasa used to repeat this all the time. However, it was cruel, and Historia had to accept the cruelty of this world to help her people see its beauty.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which surprised the Queen. Usually, no one dared to disturb Historia after such exhausting meetings. Not to mention that she made it clear to everyone that she needs some time for herself. Everyone seemed to understand that, after such a tough decision the Queen definitely should have been left alone. So it was either something important or someone was just too stupid.

Historia wiped the tears away, and turned around to face the door. She knew her face was probably swollen after crying, but she didn't really care at this point.

"Come in." She said not as firmly as she wanted, but it was loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear this.

The door creaked open and to Historia's surprise in came Eren Yeager.

He carefully closed the door behind him and locked it. Only after that, the titan shifter looked at the Queen across the room. He immediately noticed that she had been crying, and it worried him. He, however, kept his calm expression, not wanting to distress Historia even more.

"Eren?" The Queen whispered, barely able to speak.

Eren hung his head for a moment and scratched the back of his head nervously before meeting her gaze once again.

"Historia. I am sorry to bother you, but I couldn't leave it like that. I am... worried about you." He finally started moving towards her, making slow, but firm steps. "And I don't know where to start."

"Eren, that was my decision, please..." She felt her eyes started watering again, and she had to look to the side in order to not let him notice this. It was painful to think of her future now, a mere thought about this was making her to tear up.

"No, Historia!" He snapped, but immediately corrected himself and continued in a calm tone. "This is not _your_ choice. It's Krista's choice." She looked sharply at him, but he went on nevertheless, still approaching her slowly. "Historia I know is kind and caring, but she is also strong and lives for herself. She lives the life she wants to be proud of, thinks of herself, but at the same time, there is a place in her heart for those who need her love. And I was amongst those people whom she gave love and wish to live and fight on. She is my ally. And she won't stand anyone command her how to live."

A lone tear escaped Historia's eye and she turned around for him not to see this. She stared out the window again, but this time her thoughts were still in this room, with Eren.

She listened to his steps as he approached her. They were faster now, but as much firm as before. Historia thought he would stop a few meters from her, but Eren was bold enough to stop right behind her. Her heart beat faster at the proximity as she felt the warmth of his body and listened to his breath that tickled her exposed neck. She completely forgot her hair was up, which made her feel less protected. With him behind her, however, it felt quite the opposite.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and she could swear his hand brushed hers not by accident, "I never wanted to upset you, but... you are special to me," he seemingly bend down to her ear, and it sent shivers down her spine, "and I am truly worried about your fate. I kept the important secret for a year just to protect you," his hand went to caress her arm, but Historia was somewhat frozen in shock, listening carefully to what he was saying, "and nothing and no one will stop me from protecting you now as well."

Eren was so close, he was caressing her arm, and whispering such things, that Historia didn't know how to react. The only thing she knew was the sudden wish for him not to stop. And he didn't let her down.

The hand that was caressing her arm went down to hold her own hand, and Historia gasped suddenly as Eren's lips were pressed to the right side of her neck. The feeling that shot through her was nothing like she have ever felt before. It was a mixture of pleasure, desire and immense happiness. Eren gently sucked on her neck, still holding her hand, and she felt her fingers entwine themselves with his on their own.

"Eren..." she whispered breathlessly as he sucked harder, setting her on another level of pleasure, "you will leave a mark... as much as I don't want you to stop... please... stop for now."

The titan shifter fulfilled her request. His lips left her skin and the Queen shivered as his breath touched the place where he kissed her. He definitely left the mark there…

Historia turned around to look into his eyes, still unable to believe what he had just done. She wanted to ask why he had done that, but as soon as she saw his serious, but loving green eyes, she knew why.

Eren didn't let her think about it though. As soon as she was facing him completely, he bent down and kissed her right on the lips.

The Queen did not expect this, but as soon as he professionally made the right angle and his hands rested on her slim waist, she lost herself in the moment of tenderness. Eren knew how to kiss. Instinctively her hands went to cup his face, and that move made him go a bit bolder and press her firmly against his front.

The warmth was all around Historia and inside of her. Her thoughts were messy, but the only thing she understood for sure was that she loved being kissed by Eren Yeager, her ally, her protector. The only person who had stood up for her. The only one who cared.

Eren broke the kiss when he felt that Historia started sobbing. Tears ran down her face as she looked into his worried eyes and then she suddenly threw herself on him and cried into his chest. She was overwhelmed with emotions that day: first having to accept the guests, then agreeing to an awful fate, and then suddenly having a romantic moment with her closest friend.

"Historia." He held her gently, caressing her hair. "You saved me four years ago, you protected me from being eaten and from myself. I will never forget that. If anyone during our cadet times would say that I would end up falling in love with you, I'd never believe it." He kissed the crown of her head and she looked up at him. "Promise me not to become Krista again."

The Queen smiled and he lovingly wiped the tears from her face. Of course, she loved him too. How could she not after all that he had done for her?

"Eren, but what choice do I have? I am the Queen. I bear a great responsibility for my people. I couldn't have said otherwise."

He studied her face for some moments before bending down closer to her.

"I promise I will save you, Historia. You won't have to become a titan, and won't have to breed children like a livestock. I promise I will do everything to protect you."

She kissed him herself this time. It was deeper this time, and more passionate. Historia knew what she had agreed to, but at least she had a person who would be able to stop this nightmare. Her protector. And she trusted him with her life.


End file.
